A Heap of Land v. YouTubers
The trial of '''A Heap of Land v. Youtubers '''was a series of cases held simultaneously in A Heap of Land Courthouse, held at the same time due to their similarity in scope and in the interests of time and spending as little taxpayer money as possible. This trial is unique and significant in that it is the only one to have been given media coverage by the national broadcasting company A Heap of News. Click here for the original video. Defendants Kaitlyn Bartolet Kaitlyn Bartolet was accused of committing attempted bantercide, by rupturing the banter organs of three unnamed civilians, caused by exposure to her YouTube channel. This led to them losing consciousness and taking legal action. JohnCartas JohnCartas was accused of committing the felonious crime of inappropriately displaying high quality YouTube content. Witnesses claimed that his Outlast video radiated such brilliance that A Heap of Land Zoo's newest wolves were exposed to such high levels of good quality that they expanded to one hundred times their normal size and subsequently combusted, coating the entire attraction in banter juice, a strange chemical apparently only found in A Heap of Land's wolves. There was apparently film footage of the event taking place, making any attempt at defense ultimately fruitless. JujitsuDon JujitsuDon was accused of causing civilians to spit out their coffee after watching his latest Next Car Game video - the illegality coming from the fact that the event occurred in a stadium housing 100,000 people, resulting in the flooding of the nearby town. Drunk Monkey Games Drunk Monkey Games was arrested for having dangerously high banter levels, recorded by the Wizard of Banter (the established court expert on banter) as being well over 9000. His entering a land in the north rendered the entire area within 10 miles totally uninhabitable. The background levels of banter were such that civilians entering the 10 mile radius may never recover. Headshots with KK Accused of dangerous YouTubing. Prelimiaries There were no opening statements and the trial moved immediately to the defense counsel's rebuttal. Defense The defense was split in five between all the defendants and as such will be listed separately. Kaitlyn Bartolet The defense was forced to admit that it was too much of a coincidence for the rapturing of the banter organs to have occurred at exactly the same time as the victims' exposure to the video and as such conceded defeat. JohnCartas The defense was fruitless; their claim that the combustion of the wolves was caused by something in the food consumed by the wolves on their arrival to the zoo was rebuked by the fact that there was CCTV evidence of the crime occurring. JujitsuDon The court concurred unanimously that the scripting for the defense attorney for this portion of the trial was awful and as such refused any claims made. Drunk Monkey Games The court concluded that it was illegal for certain YouTubers of high quality to move to A Heap of Land as it rendered civilians happy and, by extension, unproductive, a status that is illegal in A Heap of Land. The defense conceded this point near immediately. Headshots with KK Upon exposing a wolf to one of their videos it was revealed that it caused wolf combustion; a sign of dangerously high banter levels. Despite the defense's claim that the wolf would have exploded regardless, the Judge had already reached a conclusion. Sentencing The jury of the court found all five defendants guilty by unanimous decision. The court sentenced all five to fifty million years of being ashamed of themselves. This brought the trial to an end. Category:Trials